


"Did you miss me?"

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty has returned, but this time, Sherlock and John are told to contact a few "experts" if they are to defeat the consulting criminal once and for all. The problem is, Moriarty has prepared a game, one that Sherlock and his friends will surely lose. Can the unusual group band together to thwart Moriarty, or will they all slowly turn against each other?</p>
<p>(Set after season 3 of Sherlock, during season 6 of Doctor Who, and during season 7 of Supernatural. I want to have this where Mary Morstan never met John, and season three was just Sherlock and John dealing with Charles Augustus Magnussen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I won't update regularly, so sorry about that. I will try to keep my spelling and grammar and other mistakes at a minimum. Hope you enjoy!

"Who needs me this time?" Sherlock inquired, peering out the window to see the plane he was in turning around to land once more.

"England." Was Mycroft's simple reply, and Sherlock couldn't help but hear the slight edge of annoyance lacing his tone. The younger Holmes brother furrowed his brow in confusion. He'd been gone four minutes. What could happen in four minutes that put all of England in danger and in need of Sherlock Holmes?

"What is the issue?"

"Well it seems, brother mine, that you are not the only one capable of returning from the dead," Mycroft responded, his voice tinny through the cell phone. Had the issue been of little importance, Mycroft would have texted him, if he'd have told him at all; which meant there was only one possibility.

"Moriarty." Sherlock stated this as more of a fact than a question, knowing it could be no one else.

"Indeed."

* * *

"What's happened?" John asked the second Sherlock stepped off the grounded airplane. For being ordinary, John Hamish Watson was quite intelligent (more-so, at least, than the average person).

"He's back."


	2. Chapter 2

 "Look, Dean, it wasn't my fault. Besides, I thought you _know_ not to underestimate people," Sam grinned, amusement gracing his face. Castiel, who stood beside the pair of brothers, just looked confused and tired. But ever since Cas had taken Lucifer from Sam's mind and into his own, he'd had that tired expression. But with Lucifer constantly messing with his mind and nagging at him, who could blame him?

"She was an _old lady_ , Sam! How the hell was I supposed to know she could punch like that?" Dean snapped back, rubbing his already bruising cheek with an annoyed expression.

"Well, her granddaughter went missing. It's not like you can blame her," Sam pointed out, smoothing out the ruffles in his cheap suit and stepping over to the passenger's side of the Impala, opening the door and ducking his head to get it. Dean followed suit, climbing into the driver's seat while Castiel slid into the backseat.

"Hey Cassy," Lucifer's voice drawled from beside the angel, laced with his usual flat tone. It then lowered in mock hurt, Lucifer's lower lip jutting out slightly in a childish pout. "Oh, don't ignore me, Cas, that hurts my feelings."

Continuing to disregard the fallen angel beside him (who wasn't actually there), Cas attempted to tune himself back in to Sam and Dean's playful conversation as the Impala began to pull out onto the street, only to have a familiar voice filling his head, praying to him.

_"Castiel, this is urgent. You and the Winchesters must come to London at once if convenient. The Doctor, Amelia Pond, and Rory are here already. I believe you and the Winchesters would be helpful to us. Come quickly."_

"Sam, Dean," Cas stated the names suddenly, a very slight demanding edge to his voice, cutting off any and all previous conversation. Sam turned around in his seat to look at Cas and Dean peered through the rearview mirror.

"What is it Cas?" Sam inquired, noticing the angel's surprising alertness, meaning it definitely wasn't something Lucifer was doing that was the current problem.

"We are needed in London. Sher-"

"London?" Dean interrupted, staring at Cas as if he was going crazy (which, in a way, he technically was).

"Yes, Dean, London," Cas stressed, annoyance leaving a minor sting to his words. "Sherlock Holmes has just prayed to me, and we are needed. The Doctor and his companions are already there," the angel explained. Dean sighed.

"Did he explain why they need us in London?" he asked, irritation flickering across his face. It was common knowledge that Dean and Sherlock rarely, if ever, got along.

"No, although he said it was urgent." Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Okay then. Dean, pull over here, into the motel parking lot," Sam ordered, Dean sending him a shocked look which quickly morphed into disbelief.

"Oh, there is _no way_ I'm leaving Baby in a motel parking lot!" declared Dean, pressing his foot down on the accelerator rather than slowing down, speeding right past the turn in. Sam scowled and rolled his eyes at the childish behavior.

"Come on, Dean, she'll be fine here. Besides, where else would you suggest we leave her, hmm?" Sam asked scornfully, raising his eyebrows and giving Dean his best 'bitch-face'. "It's not like we have anywhere better to go."

Dean only grumbled choice phrases under his breath. "Whatever, we'll park at the motel," he mumbled grumpily, knowing Sam had a point.

Dean gently pressed the brakes and slowed the car, quickly and easily preforming a U-turn and making his way back to the motel. Pulling into the lot, the elder Winchester wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"If we come back and she's got even a scratch on her, it's _your_ fault," Dean directed at Sam, easing into an empty parking space (which wasn't all that difficult considering the parking lot was completely vacant aside from one rusty old truck).

"Alright," sighed Dean as he pulled his keys out the the ignition, "Go ahead and zap us to wherever we're going, Cas."

* * *

"I would have expected them to be here by now. From what I gathered, Sherlock, Castiel is almost always punctual," John voiced, placing a cup of tea in the Doctor's hands as he rounded the coffee table and settled down onto the sofa next to the pretty redhead and her husband.

"Yes, but he is also bringing the Winchesters, which is obviously the cause of his delay," Sherlock replied snippily, glancing at his own cup of tea John had made him (which was currently sitting on the coffee table) and then adverting his piercing gaze over to the Doctor.

"So, you believe you can assist us in defeating Moriarty once again?" Sherlock practically sneered, ruffling his hands through his hair with an agitated sigh. John leaned over the arm of the sofa closer to the Doctor.

"Don't worry, he's always like this when he's angry or in one of his moods," mumbled the blogger quietly. The Doctor only shook his head good-naturedly, smiling.

"Yes, of course, Sherlock. The Ponds and I should be able to help out."

"Hang on," Rory interrupted, "can I ask exactly  _why_ you need our help? From what the Doctor told me and Amy, you beat this "Moriarty" character last time by yourself. So why do you need  _our_ help?"

Sherlock snapped his eyes over to Rory, who, in turn, seemed to shrink back into the sofa to avoid the stare. But instead of insulting him in every which way, a large smile grew on Sherlock's face, causing him to resemble a child who received  _exactly_ what they wanted for Christmas.

"Had Lestrade not called me over to the Scotland Yard two hours ago and given me this-" Sherlock waved an already opened letter in his hand "-I would have contacted neither you nor the Winchesters and Castiel. The sole reason for calling you here is not because I need your help. It is because Moriarty insisted you be here."


End file.
